Halloween Special I
by CrackPairingLover
Summary: Figuring that she couldn't sleep, Ruby decides to go and get herself some warm milk.


**Happy Halloween!**

 **I decided to write this down since it's Halloween and all. Let's just say this happened somewhere in the same timeline as my other crossover story, Still Alive.**

 **Read it and tell me what you think!**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

The first thing she took note of upon opening her eyes was how dark the state of the room was in.

Ruby began rubbing her tired eyes and later sat up in her bed, letting out a quiet yawn while covering her mouth soon after. Turning her attention to the alarm clock that was placed on one of the desks, it showed that it was currently 3 AM.

Ruby sighed and scratched her head tiredly. She was exhausted the day before from their intense training sessions, and had decided that it would be best to sleep early.

And what a big mistake that turned out to be.

She groaned.

Regretting the choice that she had made, Ruby jumped down from her bunk bed without making that much of a noise, as she had no intention of waking up the others from their peaceful slumber. As of right now, she only had one goal in mind.

"Warm milk...and then sleep like a log. Okay."

Ruby nodded to herself and went to the door. Once she was at the door, she turned around and gazed at her sleeping teammates, and soon a smile found its way up to her face.

Weiss and Blake seemed to be sleeping silently and peacefully, from what she could tell. Yang, however, was an entirely different story. She was sprawled across her bed and was snoring quite loudly, and not only that, but her covers were nowhere to be seen. Though, knowing her, she probably threw them around somewhere at some point.

 _It sure took us a while to get used to your snoring,_ thought Ruby.

And with that, Ruby focused her gaze on the last person on the team, but was utterly shocked to see him nowhere in bed. "Kazuma?" Ruby called out.

When no answer was given, Ruby made her way towards the bed and pulled down the covers, which revealed two pillows.

"What? Where could he possibly be?" Ruby narrowed her eyes. She then zipped her way outside the door and closed it behind her.

Figuring that the young vessel was much more important than warm milk, Ruby decided that finding Kval was, for now, her top priority.

"A bit of change in plans. Find Kazuma first, and _then_ get some warm milk," she said to herself.

And with that, Ruby began her search.

 **-IIXII-**

Walking alone in the dark empty hallway was sure as hell creepy, and Ruby was now beginning to have second thoughts about finding Kval.

However, after walking around for who knows how long, Ruby finally realised the fact that she hadn't actually planned out her search yet.

Ruby massaged her forehead and later muttered, "Maybe I'll start with the nearest restroom...or maybe, the dining hall?" She cupped her chin while her gaze wandered around, deep in thought.

But then, a chill ran down her spine.

"Eep!" Ruby whirled around in an instant, looking all terrified. "Is...is s-someone there?" she called out, but was only met with silence as a response.

It was creepy, in a way.

"I...I could've sworn I f-felt a presence behind me," she stammered, "M-My mind must be playing tricks on me. Y-Yeah. Hahaha..." In order to ignore the feeling of herself being watched, Ruby started to laugh at how stupid she was for getting scared so easily over nothing, albeit nervously.

"Ruby..."

The girl tensed up as the look of fear splattered itself across her features, and all the colors on her face were drained away in just a matter of seconds. Something was behind her, and she could easily tell that it was moving closer to where she was.

In instinct, Ruby ran as fast as her legs could carry her, momentarily forgetting about her Semblance.

"Ruby..."

The creepy voice reached her ears, and that gave Ruby more than enough energy to run faster. "S-Stay away from me!" she yelled out while tears started to well up in her eyes, making her vision slightly blurry as she ran.

"Ruby..."

Ruby shut her eyes and immediately covered her ears. "T-This can't be happening!"

She kept on running, only to accidentally trip on herself seconds later. Turning her head around, Ruby gasped when the sight of a pair of yellow orbs met her eyes, which glowed in the darkness.

"N-No! S-Stay away from me!" she shouted. And with that, Ruby got up and ran like there's no tomorrow.

But as fate would have it, she accidentally tripped on herself once more.

"N-No! I still have so much to live for!" Ruby cried as she scrambled to her feet.

This was turning into a complete nightmare.

If only she had Crescent Rose.

But before Ruby could run anymore further, something came in and touched her somewhere on the shoulder.

"Eep!"

She let out a rather high-pitched scream at that, and later whirled herself around before kicking whatever it was behind her in its private area.

 **-IIXII-**

"Cranberries!" a familiar voice exclaimed, somewhat painfully if one may say.

Ruby decided to open her eyes to see who it was, and was unable to resist gasping out loud upon seeing the sight of Kazuma Kval all curled up on the floor, covering his private area in extreme pain.

"My...b-boiled eggs..." Kval squeaked out, pain evident in his voice.

"Oh Dust! Kazuma, I'm so sorry!" Ruby covered her mouth with her hands and started bombarding the poor vessel with nonstop apologies. And to make matters worst, she wasn't holding back when she performed that kick, so Kval must've experienced all kinds of hell when it happened. "I'm really really sorry! Really sorry!"

Kval laughed nervously. He took a few seconds in order to calm himself down, and then proceeded to push himself off the floor with a wince, legs trembling. "N-No. It was my fault for chasing you..." He then fell to his knees when the pain was too much to hold in. "That...was one amazing kick."

" _Amazing_?" Ruby glared cutely at him. "That being said, why were you chasing after me!?"

Kval stared at her, and Ruby took note of how bright his eyes were in the darkness. "Because you're supposed to be in bed, Ruby," he finally said.

"S-Sorry. I just couldn't get myself to sleep. And what on Remnant were you doing out here in the first place?" Ruby glared at him once more, and immediately sent in a quick punch to his gut before he was even able to answer. "Do you even know how worried I was?"

Kval set his hand atop Ruby's head and offered her a small smile. "I was just going to get myself a few boiled eggs from the dining hall," he said, "Nothing big."

"So, did you managed to get any?" asked Ruby, eyes narrowing when he suddenly avoided eye contact.

"W-Well...the entrance to the dining hall was locked, unfortunately." Kval scratched his cheek somewhat sheepishly. "It was all for nothing, I guess."

"Okay. But still, why were you calling out my name like a ghost when you were chasing me!? You did it on purpose, didn't you? Admit it!" she accused of him and folded her arms. "And for your information, it wasn't funny!"

"That's because I was tired. Also, I didn't want to risk waking up the others by shouting your name early in the morning. But you've made plenty of loud noises already, so..." he trailed off that last part, which made the girl blush slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled.

"It's fine. Now, let's go back to bed, shall we?" Kval smiled, only for him to lift his eyebrows a bit when Ruby started to blush harder. He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"L-Like...s-sharing one of our beds?" Ruby stammered.

Upon hearing this, Kval's cheeks turned a slight shade of red, and he wasted no time in shaking his head sideways in order to clear up the misunderstanding. "O-Of course not! W-What I meant was we should be getting some sleep!"

"O-Oh. Well...my bad," Ruby apologised, "And sorry for kicking you. I-It was entirely my fault."

"It's fine," said Kval, "It's not like I'm mad about it or anything."

"You're always so forgiving," mumbled Ruby, pouting all the while.

"I can't?" Kval gazed at her.

"I-It's not that." Ruby shook her head, smiling. "It's just that...you're one of the nicest people I have ever met."

"Oh?" Kval chuckled at that. "Well, that's just me being my usual self."

"Yeah..." Ruby pressed her index fingers together and blushed slightly, eyes downcast.

"Hey Ruby?"

Ruby turned her head so that she was facing Kval, smiling a bit at the sight of him acting all sheepish. "Hm? What is it, Kazuma?"

"Before we get our sleep...um...you want to go and get some warm milk? That might be the cure to your sleeping problem."

The smile on Ruby's face widened somewhat.

"Yes please!"

 **-IIXII-**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this silly short story!**

 **If you guys haven't read Still Alive yet, then feel free to check it out.** **Though, the story itself is still in progress.**

 **Anyway, Happy Halloween and stay safe out there!**


End file.
